rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra
Cassandra is a major character in ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' and its follow-up ''series''. She is Rapunzel's handmaiden and close friend, who wishes to join the royal guards. At the end of season two, Cassandra takes the Moonstone for herself and gets corrupted by its death, destructive magic when it merged with her body, making her the second antagonist who was once friends with Rapunzel. Appearance Cassandra is a pale-skinned young woman who is four-years older than Rapunzel with dark pink lips, hazel eyes and black bob-cut hair with gray highlights. Her signature outfit is a grayish-brown shirt, black leather gloves, a dark brown belt with a purse and a dagger on it, dark brown-and-red striped leggings and brown boots. When performing her duties as Rapunzel's handmaiden, Cassandra dresses in a blue and white dress, with a white headdress. Following the events of "Rapunzel and the Great Tree", after Cassandra upstand an injured that turned her right hand and wrist pitch black, when she attempted to touch Rapunzel while she was reciting the Moonstone incantation, she donned a knight's armor and a purple cape. So she could cover up and protect her injuries, with one of the armed suit's gauntlets. The injure to her hand looks a bit like that it was burned. When Cassandra is corrupted by the Moonstone opal, her hair and eyes turn blue turquoise and her clothes turn black and dark blue with spikes similar to the Black Rocks. The Moonstone opal itself becomes embedded in her chest, where she had placed it with her clutched fist before it magical altered her form. Her injured hand, that she had used to snatch the opal, is placed in a dark blue glove that has a spike-like thorn design on it; much like the black glove that covers her left hand. Personality Cassandra is described as being "tough-as-nails", a fitting description for someone who wishes to join the royal guard. She is snarky, sarcastic and has a somewhat dry sense of humor. She is also very intelligent, often subtly insulting Eugene in clever ways that go over his (what she considers to be very big) head. Despite this, she is extremely supportive and protective toward Rapunzel, her polar opposite—so much so, that she openly holds animosity for Eugene, believing him to be selfish and undeserving of Rapunzel's love and friendship. One of the reasons for this belief is because she feels that Eugene puts his own desires before Rapunzel's, which she expresses to Eugene. In the series, however, their relationship gradually becomes less hostile, and slightly more playful as the two spend more time together. In "Fitzherbert P.I.", Cassandra genuinely admired Eugene's determination to become a royal guard, and actively assisted him in proving his worth to her father. It was later shown that Eugene's quirkiness had started to warm up to Cassandra, who found amusement in his excitement to school the guards as head of a training class. Aside from her no-nonsense persona, Cassandra is also a free-spirit, not unlike Rapunzel. Though she has a more cynical way of going about life, Cassandra also finds joy in adventure, living life to the fullest, and experiencing new things. This is most notably seen during "Wind in My Hair", where Cassandra is seen enjoying herself almost as much as Rapunzel. Although loyal to King Frederic and Queen Arianna, Cassandra is willing to break their rules (and risk her job) for the sake of Rapunzel's happiness and to accomplish her own dreams; this is seen when Cassandra offered to take Rapunzel beyond the kingdom's wall to explore some of the outside world and escape the pressures of royalty. Doing so required much stealth and cunning, traits Cassandra revealed herself to have abundantly that night. In "Rapunzel's Enemy" and "Fitzherbert P.I.", it is shown that Cassandra respects Corona's history a great deal, and considers it an esteemed honor to uphold the kingdom's traditions. In "Challenge of the Brave", it is revealed that Cassandra has some insecurities about how she is seen just as a girl/handmaiden instead of the strong, skilled, and capable warrior who deserves as much respect as anyone in the royal guard. These insecurities, and the desire to prove herself can sometimes drive Cassandra to act selfishly, even to those she care about. Once she realizes her mistakes, however, Cassandra is mature enough to own up to her faults and make amends as best she can. Cassandra's cynical nature gives her trust issues. Examples are that she doesn't forgive people easily, she doesn't like sharing her feelings, keep secrets to herself, or she won't except help. This is one of the reasons she has a rivalry with Eugene because he was a thief in the past and she thinks he's ignorant enough to not address other people's feelings (even though it's not his fault he can't tell). In "Not in the Mood", her personality develops a bit. She was usually merciless and hostile toward Eugene and other enemies, but she realizes she should be more compassionate. For starters, she made friends with a man who was large and scary, but friendly. She still has a firm belief that strangers can’t be trusted, especially when they lurk in the shadows. She jumps to conclusions about people’s actions rather quickly. If she doesn’t like someone, she’ll fight them. She even fights just for the fun of it, not in the mood for being nice. When Cassandra took the opal, before Rapunzel could unite the Sun Drop and Moonstone to restore balance and fulfill her destiny, its powers of death and destruction transferred to her body, where its merging with her magically altered her form, Cassandra's personality also got corrupted it. Powers and Abilities Cassandra possess skills in horseback ridding, fencing, archery, athletics, and other skills in combat; which she had learned for being the daughter of the Captain of the Guards. She is also shown to be very clever when she understood Rapunzel's clues, had helped Varian with his project and spotting the mistakes in letters from a suspicious character. As well as possessing skills in acting, as she had tricked a Separatist of Saporia member into thinking that she has feelings for him, so he would come to Corona and she could uncover his true intentions. Cassandra also has skills in sowing, cleaning and others skills that are needed for her handmaiden duties. When the Moonstone merged with Cassandra's body after she took it in an act of "fulfill her destiny", however, there is a chance that she might have gained its dark life-killing and destructive powers and its connection with the black rocks. As well as the ability to control them, like Rapunzel once did to defeat Varian, since they came to Cassandra during and after her transformation. Cass's new found powers could possibly be the reason for her blue glowing hair and eyes. There is a chance that Cassandra's hair or the gem-like spot on her chest, where she had placed the opal, might glow and react to the Moonstone/Hurt Incantation, much like how the Healing Incantation awakened the healing powers within Rapunzel's hair. Weapons Cassandra possesses an number of weapons that she has collected for being the Captain of the Guard's daughter. They are mostly of sharp blades like swords, axes, arrows, a few types of shuriken, many kinds of knifes and daggers (which she sometimes places in her saddle bag), saws and even a spear. There is also a few kinds of clubs, mace, bombs, a longbow along with a crossbow and even a grappling-hook in her collection. Along with a few other types of weapons. Cassandra is mainly seen using one of her swords, the small dagger-knife that she keeps in her boot and a bow that she shoots her arrows with. When Cassandra had injured her leg, she had used one of her swords as a crouch-cane to take some of the pressure off it while walking. Role in the Crossover Cassandra's role in the fandom is a bit like Heather's - from the DreamWorks Dragons TV series - as their both girls from TV shows that are based on films in the fandom; and are friends with one of the Big Four's members. Up until Cass began to pull away from Rapunzel and later got corrupted by the Moonstone, the opposite force of the Sun Drop. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Cassandra would remind Hiccup of Astrid, while Hiccup would remind Cassandra of Varian. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Merida and Cassandra would get along as they are both like to wield sword and bows, have adventures, ride horse back and have warrior-like fathers. Rapunzel Corona Cassandra is Rapunzel handmaiden and closest friend in Corona, since she had started to live in the castle as a princess. Eugene Fitzherbert Eugene and Cassandra don't get on so well and bickered like siblings from time to time. Even when they have two things in common; they both care about Rapunzel and were orphaned as children, with no idea who their birth parents were. Captain of the Guards While Cassandra isn't the captain's blood child, he loves her as any father would love their own child, just as Cassandra looks up to the man that raised her. Varian When Cassandra first heard about Varian she had thought that he was a wizard that could help her and Rapunzel understand the princess's new, returned hair, until the two met the "powerful wizard" and discovered that he is in fact a fourteen year old alchemist. Mother Gothel Because of Cass's hazel green eyes and the dark color of her hair, it has led to some fans to believe that Cassandra might be Gothel's daughter. The theory of Cassandra possibly being Gothel's daughter is also connected to one of the theories as to why Cassandra betrayed her friends, since there is a possible chance that Gothel is Demanitus' third former student that betrayed him, with Sugarby/Sugracha and Matthews/Tromus when they summoned Zhan Tiri and began to serve under him. Should the mysterious events of Cassandra's time in the unknown room that she walked into and later came out of, after the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow was destroy, had Cass uncovering her heritage. Pitch Black Cassandra's actions in "Destinies Collide", could possibly be due to Pitch whispering in her ear from the shadows or during her time in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow's mysterious room to what she must do to keep Rapunzel from restoring balance; or had token her under his wing after Cass became corrupted by the Moonstone opal. Zhan Tiri Category:Tangled Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Birds Category:Archers Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Former Protagonists Category:Antagonists